Spencer
Spencer *'Class:' LNER A4 Pacific *'Builder': LNER Doncaster Works *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Spencer is a sleek engine privately owned by the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Bio During his first visit to Sodor, Spencer took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford on a trip around Sodor. He ignored Gordon's warnings about taking on water and thus ran out - Spencer attributed the incident to a leaky tank. Upon his next visit, Spencer challenged Edward to a race and maintained a lead for the majority of the race, but vainly fell asleep while the Duke and Duchess stopped to take photos and lost to Edward, after Edward got onto the summer-house branch first. Spencer has since developed a rivalry with Thomas, with the latter often trying to outshine Spencer - largely without success. Spencer returned to Sodor to help build the new summer house for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, much to the annoyance of all the engines. First, he insulted the other steam engines - especially Thomas by calling him a "toy tank engine", which as a result they had a competition of strength. However, Spencer neglected to build the new summer house when he became suspicious about Thomas, thinking he was being a tricky tank engine and ended up getting slate down his funnel at the quarry. When Spencer discovered Percy's mail coaches (thinking that Thomas was hiding them from Percy), he got into trouble with the Fat Controller, who thought that Spencer was hiding the mail coaches all the time. Afterwards, Spencer lost his pride when his owners turn up for their holiday. He then gets stuck in the mud when he chases Thomas to Knapford. After being rescued by Hiro, Spencer apologises to Thomas and Hiro and they all work to finish the summer house. Spencer remained on Sodor for some time afterwards and helped Thomas with deliveries to the summer house, teased James for being pink, had a repaint at the Sodor Steamworks, and got covered in snow, thanks to Gordon. Spencer later returned to the Mainland to carry out work for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. However, Spencer came back to Sodor once again. During this trip, he delivered rubbish to Whiff's Waste Dump on Clean Sodor Day. He later showed Stafford around the Island. Sir Robert Norramby borrowed Spencer as his private engine during the restoration of Ulfstead Castle. He transported the Earl around, and, much to his embarrassment, had to pull some stones for the job. During that time, he attempted to have races with Gordon, but when the two met Connor and Caitlin during one of their runs, they called off the race. After the restoration was complete, Connor, Caitlin, Gordon and Spencer had another race from Ulfstead's grounds. Spencer later teased Stephen about being too old and slow. Persona Spencer is very arrogant and pompous and considers himself to be above doing menial duties such as shunting. None of the engines like him, especially Thomas and Gordon. When he came to build the summer house, Spencer proved himself to be very nosey, sneaky, disobedient and rather neglectful. Despite being closely related, Gordon and Spencer have never gotten on very well with each other. This is mainly because of his pompous behavior, which exceeds even that of Gordon's. Basis Spencer is an LNER Class A4 pacific. Mallard is also a member of this class. Livery Spencer was painted blue-grey with black lining. From the tenth season onwards, he was painted metallic silver. Appearances Trivia * On the Steamies vs. Diesels DVD, Spencer is called a Diesel. This is because in the game, Spencer says he does not have a whistle, but an electric horn instead. However, his picture clearly shows him having a whistle. * One of Spencer's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Spencer's TV series model was based on an A4 Pacific, however it was slightly modified. The smokebox was much less angled then it should have been due to the eye mechanism inside. This trait was carried on into the CGI switchover. * Spencer had brass buffers in the seventh season, but since the eighth season, they have been silver. * In late 2013 Spencer's Take-and-Play model was referenced in the BBC television programme 'Have I Got News For You' being described as 'A train that looks like David Cameron'. * Since the CGI switchover, most merchandising has Spencer painted in his metallic silver livery. Bachmann and Hornby however still have Spencer in his blue-gray livery. Although the Bachmann model fits Spencer with silver buffers whereas the Hornby model has brass buffers. Voice Actors * Glenn Wrage (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Shigenori Sōya (Japan; tenth season onwards) * Till Huster (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marek Robaczewski (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Paweł Galia (Poland; Creaky Cranky and O the Indignity only) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, coal mustache, and talking version) * My First Thomas (talking) * Hornby * Bachmann * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Wind-up Trains * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Diablock * Collectible Railway Gallery File:GordonandSpencer.jpg|Spencer in his debut episode File:GordonandSpencer9.jpg|Spencer at Knapford File:Spencer.png File:EdwardtheGreat14.PNG|Spencer asleep File:EdwardtheGreat15.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat18.PNG File:ToppedOffThomas22.png File:ToppedOffThomas12.png File:ToppedOffThomas11.png|Spencer's wheels File:ToppedOffThomas5.png File:DreamOn60.png File:DreamOn2.png File:DreamOn17.png|Spencer at Tidmouth Sheds File:DreamOn9.png|Spencer and Thomas File:Emily'sRubbish73.png File:Emily'sRubbish81.png File:EdwardtheGreat29.jpg|Spencer's driver inside Spencer's cab File:EdwardtheGreat28.jpg|Spencer at Wellsworth File:SpencerCGI.jpg File:HerooftheRails207.png File:TickledPink28.png|Spencer in full CGI File:HerooftheRails59.png|Spencer derailed at the fenland track File:SnowTracks4.jpg File:SteamySodor26.png File:MistyIslandRescue310.png File:OtheIndignity15.jpg|Spencer in Season 14 File:SpencertheGrand27.png|Spencer's whistle File:WelcomeStafford1.png File:WelcomeStafford14.png File:WelcomeStafford38.png File:KingoftheRailway22.png File:KingoftheRailway68.PNG File:KingoftheRailway105.PNG File:KingoftheRailway701.png File:KingoftheRailway215.png File:KingoftheRailway724.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress10.png|Spencer and Stephen File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress33.png File:ThomasandSpencerpromo.png|A promotional image of Thomas and Spencer File:ThomasandSpencerCGIpromo.jpg|Promotional CGI Image of Thomas and Spencer File:SpencerSeason13promo.png|Promotional CGI image of Spencer File:SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Promotional CGI image of Spencer at the Sodor Steamworks File:SpencerCGIpromoposter.png|CGI promotional poster File:Spencerhead-onpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:ThomasandSpencerCGIpromo2.png File:HerooftheRailsWii38.jpg|Spencer in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:RealMallard.jpg|Mallard, another A4 Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCSpencer.jpg|TrackMaster 3-Speed File:Take-AlongSpencer.jpg|Take-Along Spencer File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbySpencer.png|Hornby File:HornbySpencerprototype.jpg|Hornby prototype File:WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenEarlyEngineersSpencer.jpg|Early Engineers File:ERTLSpencer.jpg|ERTL File:LEGOSpencerandSirTophamHatt.jpg|LEGO File:MyFirstThomasSpencer.PNG|My First Thomas model File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Wind-Up model File:TOMYSpencer.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencerin"SteamySodor".jpg|TrackMaster Coal Mustache Spencer File:MegaBloksSpencer.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiSpencer.jpg|Nakayoshi File:SpencerStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book File:Spencer2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also *Category:Images of Spencer Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Visiting Engines